C'est à ça que servent les amis!
by xyaoyu
Summary: A chaque fois que Scott s'engueule avec Allison, Stiles est toujours là pour le réconforter, parce que c'est à ça que servent les amis!
1. Chapter 1

**Sciles.**

« J'arrive chez toi dans dix minutes. ».

Stiles regardait l'écran de son portable, après avoir reçu un message de Scott, le prévenant de sa venue. Ce « j'arrive chez toi dans dix minutes » et ce point à la fin de la phrase Stiles savait ce que cela signifiait et il était déjà soucieux de ce qu'il se passerait lorsque Scott arriverait chez lui. Il ne parviendrait pas à le calmer, il en était certain. Son meilleur ami était en rogne, Stiles arrivait à le sentir rien qu'en lisant le sms qu'il lui avait envoyé. Et Stiles pariait que Scott venait d'avoir une violente dispute avec Allison…pour ne pas changer. Il le voyait venir gros comme un ballon.

Cela ne faisait que six mois que Scott et Allison sortaient ensemble, toutefois ils en étaient déjà arrivés au stade de l'engueulade, aussi vite ? Stiles ne comprenait pas. Les deux premiers mois s'étaient déroulés à merveille, Scott découvrant pour la première fois le monde de l'amour, et Stiles le voyant bécoter sa copine et lui glisser des mots doux à longueur de journée, il semblait si heureux. Pourtant et pourtant… Depuis qu'Allison et lui avaient entamés leur troisième mois de relation, les choses avec sa copine n'avaient cessé de s'empirer. Ils étaient toujours en train de se crêper le chignon ces deux-là, jamais ils ne se laissaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de répit. Dès qu'Allison en avait l'occasion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tancer Scott pour de simples choses futiles comme « tu ne m'as pas envoyé de messages », « tu ne pas m'a pas appelé », « pourquoi me dis-tu qu'on se donne rendez-vous à dix-sept heures trente, si c'est pour que tu arrives cinq minutes en retard ? ». Incroyable ! Stiles était bien content parfois de ne pas avoir de petite amie, il était bien mieux tout seul. Pas de copine cinglée et hystérique pour lui prendre le choux, il n'était amoureux que d'une seule personne... lui-même et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Scott et sa copine s'engueulaient à longueur de journée. Enfin le plus souvent, c'était Allison qui se plaignait du comportement de Scott, du fait qu'il ne soit pas assez attentif. Ce qui lui donnait l'impression que Scott n'apportait pas vraiment d'importance à leur relation et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'impliquer plus que ça. Non pas qu'il se fichait d'Allison, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, enfin… il croyait... C'était juste que Scott n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude d'être avec une fille étant donné qu'Allison était sa première petite amie voilà tout, et il fallait qu'il apprenne ce que c'était que la vie en couple. Il l'avait déjà été et ce pendant dix longues années, avec Stiles… mais c'était son meilleur ami, et puis ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, enfin c'était ce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire depuis qu'ils étaient petits « qu'ils se marieraient et termineraient leur vie ensemble », mais en même temps ils étaient jeunes et quand on est jeune on ne comprend pas forcément ce que le mot amour veut dire. Enfin bref ! Tout cela pour dire que ça ne comptait parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, bien qu'ils soient, à tous les deux leur premier baiser…

Et quand Scott venait chez lui après avoir eu une dispute avec Allison, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, mais plutôt Stiles et il prenait même TRES CHER. En même temps, cela ne semblait pas le gêner tant que ça que Scott vienne le voir à chaque fois qu'il était énervé contre Allison, et on pouvait même dire qu'il appréciait cela ! Comment dire… bien sûr qu'il aimait que Scott se plaigne à lui, cela montrait qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il ne devait avoir aucune honte à « parler » à Stiles de ses problèmes de cœur, enfin…si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était que de discuter…

D'ordinaire, Scott n'était pas vraiment très bavard, c'était toujours Allison qui parlait et lui ne se contentait seulement que de l'écouter et d'encaisser les reproches qu'elle lui lançait au visage. Il lui était arrivé des fois de lui tenir tête, mais il ne parvenait à tenir plus de cinq minutes sans finir par abandonner et la laisser s'égosiller. Scott n'était pas très expressif, du moins avec elle seulement, parce qu'avec Stiles... le pauvre, Scott lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs et il était toujours forcé de supporter son caractère ronchon. Mais en même temps ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela, alors Scott ne voyait aucune difficulté à aller se confier à Stiles enfin…si ce qu'il faisait n'était que de se confier…

Scott s'empressait d'aller chez son meilleur ami. C'était toujours comme ça, il n'avait qu'à lui écrire un message et débouler chez lui dix minutes après.

Le jeune McCall venait d'arriver à la maison des Stilinski où son meilleur ami l'y attendait. Stiles était dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur à jouer à des jeux en ligne quand il entendit la sonnerie retentir, c'était Scott il le savait, pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui dire qu'il viendrait, mais aussi grâce au nombre de coups de sonnettes qu'il venait de faire. Six exactement, c'était un code qu'ils s'étaient donnés lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et c'était de même quand l'un décidait d'entrer par la fenêtre plutôt que par la porte principale(en général ils ne faisaient cela que lorsque leur parent les interdisaient de se voir pendant une semaine…mais ils ne les écoutaient jamais alors…). Stiles descendait à toute vitesse les escaliers de sa maison pour rejoindre Scott qui l'attendait en bas. Au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune partit en direction de la porte d'entrée et une fois celle-ci ouverte il trouvait son ami devant lui l'air dépité et énervé…comme d'habitude. Scott n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! Et ça lui tâtait de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Allison peut m'énerver des fois ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie d'être seul sérieux ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé Scott ? »

Il avait ses mains en forme de poing, la mâchoire contractée la faisant ressortir légèrement, le regard sombre la respiration saccadée tant il avait couru pour aller au plus vite chez Stiles. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle face à Scott, il le laissait entrer tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui pour le suivre dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers, Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de connaître les raisons de l'énervement de Scott mais celui-ci étant tellement occupé à marmonner des phrases dans sa barbe, il n'entendait rien de ce que Stiles lui disait.

« Mais expliques moi au moins, que je comprenne pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là »

« Elle me saoule, franchement il y a vraiment des fois où elle me rend fou ! »

Scott ne se plaignait que très rarement mais là, il était vraiment furieux et il savait que s'il restait avec Allison il finirait certainement par l'insulter et lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait surement par la suite. Alors le seul moyen de se calmer, enfin du moins d'essayer de se tranquilliser c'était de rejoindre son copain.

Tous les deux venaient à peine d'arriver dans la chambre de Stiles, que Scott plaquait déjà son meilleur ami contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Avec véracité et brutalité Scott s'était attaqué aux lèvres pulpeuses et rosées de Stiles. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce que Scott faisait, que celui-ci s'empressait de le mener vers son bureau, tout en marchant avec lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches et sa bouche toujours collée contre la sienne. Au niveau du bureau, d'un coup de main, le jeune McCall fit tomber sur le sol tous les objets qu'il pouvait y avoir sur la table, puis Scott asseyait Stiles sur la meuble en bois, écartant ses jambes pour se frayer un passage entre elles et logeant ses mains mâtes sur ses joues rouges pour intensifier son baiser. Enfin Scott lui enlevait rapidement son T-shirt sur lequel était imprimé le logo de Batman, et déposait sur son cou plein de bisous mouillés, et léchait sa poitrine pâle et dénudée …

Voilà une des multiples facettes de leur relation que Stiles et Scott ne parvenaient à expliquer. Bien qu'ils soient meilleurs amis et qu'ils aient énormément d'affection l'un pour l'autre, ça ils n'en doutaient pas, depuis quelques temps leurs rapports semblaient être devenu plus intimes qu'auparavant, même beaucoup trop ! Ayant dépassé le cap de simples potes, ils leurs arrivaient de temps en temps, dans un cas d'extrême urgence… de coucher ensemble... Enfin ils ne leurs prenaient pas souvent le désire de faire l'amour, mais ils ne le faisaient seulement que lorsqu'ils en ressentaient la nécessité. Et là Scott en avait vraiment besoin ! Il venait d'avoir une violente altercation avec Allison, il était au plus bas et les seuls moyens de le réconforter et de lui redonner le moral, étaient de:

Aller chez Stiles

Le baiser.

Et Scott savait qu'avec cela il serait de nouveau sur pied. Non pas qu'il venait se confier à Stiles seulement pour ensuite avoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il aimait lui parler parce qu'il savait qu'il l'écouterait, bien que ses histoires avec Allison ne l'enchantait pas toujours et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire d'entendre Scott se plaindre de sa copine. Mais le petit bonus que Stiles lui proposait à la fin n'était pas plus mal et on pouvait dire qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux cela. C'était non seulement une façon de les rapprocher tous les deux (ça pour être rapproché, ils l'étaient bien), mais aussi une manière pour Scott de se venger d'Allison. Parce que certes, quand il se disputait avec elle il ne disait rien et se taisait pour la laisser parler, mais dès qu'elle finissait de l'engueuler et qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Scott n'attendait pas une minute de plus pour retrouver Stiles et le « niquer » (désolé de la vulgarité mais c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient) autant qu'il pouvait et qu'il le voulait. De toute façon Scott n'aurait pas arrêté tant qu'il ne se serait pas complètement calmé, et cela pouvait durer des heures, enchaînant orgasmes sur orgasmes avec son meilleur ami. Et les deux garçons n'étaient jamais contre de remettre le couvercle une deuxième fois, et même un troisième s'il le fallait, car comme on dit toujours « Jamais deux sans trois hein ! ». Scott et Stiles avaient même réussi trouver une sorte de point d'entente qui leurs convenaient parfaitement : Plus Allison critiquait les faits et gestes de Scott, plus celui-ci était irrité et était tenté d'aller voir ailleurs. Et plus Scott était énervé contre sa petite amie plus Stiles prenait son pied au lit! Scott avait ce qu'il voulait et Stiles aussi.

Et sachant à quel point son ami avait les nerfs à ce moment-là, Stiles se préparait déjà pour la sentence qui l'attendait. Scott venait sans attente de déshabiller son copain, balançant son t-shirt par-dessus son épaule et suçant ses tétons rosés. Les mains posées sur le meuble en bois, la tête penchée en arrière, les lèvres défaites et le souffle irrégulier, Stiles s'était mis à gémir tant les caresses que lui faisaient Scott étaient plaisantes. La chaleur commençait à monter.

Pendant que Scott s'occupait d'embrasser ardemment la bouche de Stiles, celui-ci sentait les mains de son ami glisser tout le long de son buste dénudé pour ainsi découvrir les différentes parcelles de son abdomen. Puis à de multiples reprises il déposait sur son torse plein de grains de beauté plusieurs baisers fiévreux, faisant frissonner Stiles de tout son corps. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte le jeune Stilinski tentait de prendre la parole.

« Sc-Scott…Scott…attends…pas, pas sur la table… déjà qu'on était à deux doigts de la casser la dernière fois… et je ne crois pas… que mon père soit tenté d'en racheter une nouvelle… », Disait Stiles parmi quelques halètements.

Scott, toujours en train d'embrasser Stiles, acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête et emmenait son ami vers le lit, où une fois arrivé à son niveau, le jeune McCall y jeta Stiles pour ensuite se mettre sur lui et reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'ils étaient sur le bureau. De nouveau, Scott s'emparait des lèvres de Stiles avec fougue, tandis que celui-ci s'amusait à tâter son postérieur de ses mains.

Eux-mêmes ne parviendraient à vous dire quand tout cela a débuté, enfin depuis combien de temps exactement ils s'étaient mis à coucher ensemble. Cela devait avoir commencé il y a environ deux mois de ça, quand Scott était revenu en fureur de chez Allison, encore une fois. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il se plaignait de son attitude du fait qu'elle n'était pas assez indulgente et qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Scott était parvenu, avec beaucoup d'efforts, à tenir tout ce temps, mais il avait fini par se laisser submerger par la situation et par exploser, tant les évènements qui avaient pu se passer l'avait mis en colère.

Et Stiles, voyant le désespoir dans les yeux de Scott, il avait essayé de le réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une simple phase et que tout finirait par s'arranger. Et s'était à ce moment-là, que de fils en aiguilles (la main de Stiles posée sur la cuisse de Scott, la caressant de manière très suggestive) ils avaient fini par s'embrasser et franchir le pas. Et après avoir terminé leurs affaires, les laissant tous les deux dans la plus grande confusion, Scott remarquait qu'il était beaucoup plus tranquille et apaisé qu'il ne l'était après être rentré de chez Allison. Et c'était grâce à Stiles qu'il avait enfin réussi à retrouver son calme. Stiles savait mieux que quiconque comment lui faire oublier ses peines, alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Si tous les deux parvenaient à trouver un accord dans ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'ils aient ensembles des relations sexuelles. Et puis Stiles était bien la seule personne à qui Scott aurait été capable de demander un tel service, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit, alors il pouvait lui réclamer n'importe quoi. Mais en y repensant Scott ne lui demandait jamais la permission, pour lui Stiles n'était pas contre.

Scott et son ami étaient enfin tous nus à parcourir de baisers, de coup des langues et de caresses, leur corps, les faisant geindre de plaisir. Stiles couché sur le dos écartait ses jambes pour laisser son copain caler son bas du ventre entre elles. Scott bien positionné, commençait à voyager dans l'antre de Stiles. Par de petits mouvements de bassin tout en l'embrassant sensuellement, Scott parvenait à faire sortir de petits gémissements de la bouche de Stiles. La chaleur s'emparait de son coprs, les battements de son cœur augmentait peu à peu et il balbutiait des phrases et se mordait les lèvres tellement le plaisir devenait insoutenable. Qu'est-ce que Scott aimait le voir comme cela, Stiles s'abandonnant à lui, succombant à ses caresses et prononçant inlassablement son prénom. C'était un Stiles différent de celui qu'il avait pour habitude de voir tous les jours. Cet adolescent marrant et fourbe n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon rempli de désirs et d'envies que Scott avait devant lui. Stiles avait posé ses mains pâles sur le postérieur mâte et musclé de son meilleur ami, qui se contractait et se décontractait pendant que Scott commençait à augmenter la cadence de ses coups de reins. Et sentant le plaisir monter au fur et à mesure que les secondes avançaient il mourait d'envie de changer de position. Alors sans plus attendre, le désir se consumant doucement Scott s'interrompit le temps d'un instant pour se positionner autrement.

« ...T-tiens du changement ? C'est vrai qu'on… ne l'a jamais fait… comme ça…-Aaah…Oh oui…Oh oui…Aah- ça tombe bien… j'adore ! »

Stiles sur le ventre tandis que Scott s'allongeait sur lui, il le pénétrait progressivement. Le temps que le jeune Stilinski s'habitue à la grosseur du membre de Scott, celui-ci effectuait de petits mouvements de bassin pour ne pas heurter l'intimité de son ami. Une fois son antre assez ajustée à la taille, Stiles par des sons proches de la jouissance sortant du plus profond de sa gorge, invitait Scott à intensifier ses coups reins, ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus violents et vifs à mesure que la délectation s'amplifiait. Scott sa main placée sur l'une de hanches de Stiles et passant son autre bras autour de la gorge de son copain, il saisissait ensuite sa mâchoire pour déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes. La tension était palpable, l'air, l'atmosphère dans laquelle Scott et Stiles baignaient les faisaient voyager et les deux se sentaient au bord de l'extase. Les balancements de Scott devenaient plus agressifs et touchait inlassablement avec son membre ce point sensible à l'intérieur de Stiles. Pendant un instant le jeune Stilinski cru rêver. Les paupières plissées, la bouche défaite pour laisser passer ses hurlements de plaisir mais aussi de douleur, parce que la main de Scott comprimait l'un de ses reins, Stiles sentait les papillons danser de plus belle au bas de son ventre. Il était au nirvana, d'intenses vagues de plaisir se propageaient sur tous les membres de son corps, qui commençait à se cambrer tant la sensation des hanches de Scott tapant contre son postérieur était distrayante. La tête contre le coussin mordant l'un des coins et manquant de peu de l'arracher avec ses dents, Stiles se sentait au bord de la rupture. Les frottements de leurs corps, la friction de leur peau faisait haleter Stiles qui se voyait peu à peu rendre les armes.

« Comme ça, t'arrêtes pas…Oh oui…Oh Scott…Scott, Scott, Scott je vais jouir, Oh je vais jouir…Oh oui…Oh oui…Scott ! »

Et la vision de Stiles s'assombrissait doucement tandis que son corps se mettait à convulser.

Après une heure d'ébats sans répits, trois rounds, pendant lesquels le jeune garçon à la peau pâle était parvenu à avoir en tout quatre orgasmes alors que Scott n'en avait eu que seulement deux, Stiles et son ami épuisés et exténués avaient décidé de s'arrêter. Les deux à bout de souffle et en sueur, étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, les épaules et la tête se touchant et leur regard orienté vers le plafond.

« …Waaaw…Scott, putain de… merde…je ne sais pas quoi dire…c'était, c'était... WAAAW ! Les mots me manque sérieux… », Disait Stiles, les yeux écarquillés la bouche légèrement ouverte en forme de petit « o » fatigué et l'air étourdi. On ne peut plus satisfait qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il s'était mis à rire tellement la partie de jambe en l'air qu'il venait d'avoir avec Scott l'avait laissé bouche bée. Il ne le savait pas aussi doué.

« …J-je sais…m-moi aussi… »

« …Putain…tu devais être SACREMENT remonté contre Allison… »

« …ça…tu peux le dire… »

Stiles venait de changer de posture pour se mettre sur le ventre, la main posée en dessous de son menton, son autre bras l'aidant à relever légèrement son buste. Le reste du corps étendu et ses jambes croisées, Stiles regardait Scott, qui venait de s'assoir et de s'adosser au lit.

« …Bon maintenant que tu sembles être assez calme, tu peux me dire pourquoi toi et Allison vous vous êtes encore disputés ? ».

« C'est juste que…tu vois ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une discussion d'égal à égal avec Allison. Quand tu discutes avec elle ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer d'elle qu'elle t'écoute, elle ne te laisse pas parler tout simplement. Ça va seulement dans un sens. Allison veut toujours avoir raison et avoir le dernier mot. Et ensuite elle se plaint de ne jamais m'entendre emmètre mon point de vu. Mais en même temps si elle ne me laisse même pas l'occasion de m'exprimer je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait savoir ce que je pense. Et maintenant Madame trouve que je suis trop distant avec elle et que je ne me montre pas assez attentif. C'est normal si c'est pour qu'elle me balance des méchancetés à la tronche à chaque fois que je la vois, je préfère passer mon tour…Et aussi, elle est tellement naïve et influencée par ses vieux qu'elle croit tous ce qu'ils lui disent. Ils ont même réussi à lui mettre en tête que je serai capable de la tuer elle et ses parents. Nan mais je te jure…je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces histoire. Si j'avais su je ne me serais jamais mis en couple, c'est tellement la galère ! »

« Hmmm, je vois…J'avoue que ça ne doit pas être évident de supporter sa mauvaise humeur, surtout qu'elle donne l'impression d'être un vrai tyran ta copine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais lui dire sans trop la blesser parce qu'on ne va pas dire que tu es un expert dans la matière étant donné que c'est ta première petite amie. Mais je ne sais pas… tu devrais dire à Allison qu'elle essaye de te lâcher un peu la grappe et qu'elle tente d'être un peu plus compréhensive avec toi. Il faut qu'elle se mette à ta place et qu'elle voit que ce n'est pas toujours facile...»

« Ouais…je vais voir, mais vu comment elle peut être têtue ça va être dur de parler avec elle sans en venir aux cris….Aaah la vie de couple, c'est tellement chiant ! Je regrette ma période de célibataire où nous étions que tous les deux et que je n'avais pas besoin de me prendre la tête pour ces balivernes. »

« Vois le bon côté des choses, malgré le fait qu'elle ne te facilite pas toujours la tâche, vous vous amusez bien tout de même. Et puis tous les couples passent par cette phase alors… »

« C'est vrai tu as raison…Merci je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi si tu n'étais pas là sérieux »

« Les amis sont fait pour ça hein, remonter le moral de leur pote quoiqu'il arrive… » Stiles souriant regardait Scott qui tournait doucement sa tête vers lui. Il était enfin tranquille. Scott touchait le crâne rasé de Stiles tandis que celui-ci appréciait les caresses de son ami.

«…Merci beaucoup Stiles…je suis désolé de t'embêter tout le temps avec mes foutues histoires à la con. Tu dois en avoir marre à la longue… »

« Oh non t'inquiètes, ça ne me gêne pas…et puis ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois demander des excuses mais plutôt auprès de mes fesses. Je te signale que se sont-elles qui font l'expérience de ton humeur maussade. Et vu comment tu étais de mauvais poil aujourd'hui je crois que je ne pourrai pas marcher pendant au moins deux jours Scott… »

« Stiles ! » Scott venait de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule, Stiles et son sarcasme…

« Quoi c'est vrai, je suis réaliste c'est tout… »

« Je t'ai fait mal à ce point-là alors ? Oooh, chaton je suis désolé. Ça va mieux là ? ». Scott venait d'atteindre les fesses pâles de Stiles pour les cajoler doucement avec sa main. Même si Stiles n'avait pas vraiment souffert et qu'il ne faisait cela que dans le simple but de se moquer de Scott, rien ne l'empêchait d'accepter les caresses que lui faisait son ami.

« SLAP ! Aller viens on va prendre une douche. » Disait Scott tout en donnant une énorme claque sur le postérieur dénudé de Stiles. A la sensation de la tapette que lui avait donnée Scott, le jeune Stilinski poussa un cri de douleur.

« Aïe ! ». Stiles toujours nu, s'était levé pour se diriger vers sa penderie et chercher quelques vêtements de rechange quand il entendit Scott au loin en train de ricaner. Stiles se retournait vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Haha ! Waaaw, dis donc tu prends vite les marques ! »

« Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu as l'empreinte de ma main sur ton cul… »

« Quoi ?! » Stiles avait lâché les vêtements qu'il avait dans les bras, pour scruter en effet l'énorme trace rouge que Scott avait laissée sur ses fesses blanches. Ce fumier, il allait le tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sciles.

Scott avait trouvé en Stiles un vrai ami sur lequel il pouvait compter. Qu'importe la situation, le jeune Stilinski ne le laisserait jamais tomber et serait toujours là pour lui donner son appui. Et Scott ne savait comment lui rendre la pareille et le remercier après tout ce que Stiles était prêt à faire pour lui. Surtout que l'aide qu'il lui proposait n'était pas du tout le genre de proposition que l'on fait à un ami pour lui remonter le moral. Mais bon, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Stiles ne semblait pas être contre et pour lui ça ne comptait pas vraiment que Scott décide de prendre du bon temps avec lui pour oublier ses problèmes de couple. C'était à ça que servait les meilleurs amis, à donner un bon coup de main, non ?

Mais tout commençait à devenir de moins en moins clair pour Scott qui, après la dernière partie de jambe en l'air qu'il venait d'avoir avec Stiles (qui soit dit en passant était démente !), discernait de nouveaux sentiments auxquels il n'aurait jamais pensé être confronté. Pour le jeune garçon, qui depuis tout ce temps ne voyait dans ces pratiques rien de très sérieux, juste un simple soutien entre ami, il se posait maintenant des questions. Et si en réalité, c'était bien plus que ça ? Et si ses rapports avec Stiles étaient beaucoup plus importants qu'il ne le pensait ? Et si en fait il aimait vraiment faire l'amour avec Stiles ?

L'impensable se réalisait, Scott qui ne pensait guère aux risques qu'il encourait en faisant cela, il s'était lui-même pris au piège et il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Scott n'allait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps, faire l'amour avec Stiles était ce qu'il y avait de plus génial, de plus amusant, de plus délirant, de plus « tout ce que vous voulez » au monde. Les mots manquaient pour décrire à quel point Scott appréciait ses « sessions » avec Stiles. Jamais une personne n'était parvenue à lui procurer autant de plaisir que lui en donnait son ami, même pas Allison. Elle ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard ça c'était certain ! Trouvant leurs relations sexuelles beaucoup moins affriolantes et intéressantes que celles qu'il avait avec son meilleur pote, Scott se surprenait même à rêver de Stiles et se remémorant leurs rapports tumultueux pendant qu'il couchait avec sa copine au même instant. Et un jour, tandis qu'Allison et lui étaient en plein ébat, par un moment d'étourdissement étant tellement occupé à revivre son fantasme, le jeune McCall avait été à deux doigts de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en prononçant le nom de Stiles alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes. Mais à la dernière seconde Scott, qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de crier, plaça immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche pour se taire. Et étant conscient de la gaffe qu'il venait d'éviter de peu, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire, laissant Allison dans le plus grand tourment et désarroi.

Pour Scott les choses devenaient compliquées car il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à calmer ses désirs. C'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Stiles, qu'il était assis à côté de lui ou qu'il sentait son doux parfum, Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur party et découvrait avec surprise une énorme boule se former sur son jean, au niveau de son entre-jambe. Quelle poisse ! En particulier lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires, où Scott avait encore plus de mal à cacher la grosse trick qu'il avait.

Il ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre. Et si pour Stiles les choses n'étaient pas comme Scott les voyaient ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Certes pour lui tout était déjà clair, mais pour son ami alors ? Scott n'osait pas avouer à Stiles ce qu'il ressentait réellement, de peur qu'il le rejette et qu'il ne veuille plus faire l'amour avec lui. Scott, voulant à tout prix éviter cela, il devait donc trouver le moyen de ne pas révéler ce qu'il pensait réellement tout en gardant leurs « off sessions». Et ce n'était pas difficile, il n'avait qu'à simuler une dispute avec Allison, Stiles n'y verrait que du feu de toute façon, alors il ne risquerait pas de se faire attraper.

Scott mettait enfin son programme à exécution et le plus hallucinant c'était que cela marchait. Stiles le croyait bel et bien quand il lui disait qu'il s'était engueulé avec Allison. Pour lui le taux de probabilités était tellement élevé qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé Scott être capable de lui mentir à ce sujet. Alors le voyant si triste, si désespéré Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le «réconforter » à sa manière. Malheureusement le jeune Stilinski était devenu, contre sa volonté, la victime de la manigance de son ami.

Mais au début encore, Scott parvenait à faire fonctionner son plan sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons de Stiles. Le jeune McCall savait être minutieux et faisait attention à n'importe quels détails qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Il était juste, ni trop peu ni trop assez, et savait donner le strict minimum pour que Stiles puisse mordre à l'hameçon. Mais n'arrivant plus à contrôler la situation, voyant son opération encore moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurait, Scott s'était laissé prendre à son propre piège et était tombé dans cette infernale spirale mensongère dont il en avait été l'inventeur.

Du côté de Stiles tout commençait à s'éclairer. Il s'apercevait qu'il y avait comme anguilles sous roches et que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il savait que Scott et sa copine s'engueulaient énormément, mais là c'était exagéré. Les altercations entre Allison et Scott étaient de plus en plus régulières. Etant d'ordinaire d'une fréquence de deux par mois, celles-ci étaient passées de une à trois par semaine, puis de trois à quatre, puis de quatre par semaine à une fois par jour, d'une fois à deux fois par jour et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que cela vienne enfin alerter Stiles. Scott était certes son meilleur, mais Stiles n'était pas capable de le « consoler » autant, pas trois fois en une journée seulement, ce n'était pas physiquement possible !

Alors un jour où Scott était venu voir Stiles après s'être disputé pour la quatrième fois avec Allison, Stiles décidait de mettre son ami au pied du mur et de lui demander ce qu'il se passait réellement, parce qu'il était impossible de se prendre à ce point la tête, sans ne jamais songer à la rupture, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Stiles et son ami étaient chez lui, à l'étage enfermés dans sa chambre. Ils venaient de terminés leurs affaires et s'étaient posés sur le lit de Stiles pour reprendre leurs forces, car la session qu'ils venaient d'avoir les avaient tous les deux exténués. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle était allongé sur le matelas, la tête placée contre le mur, tandis que Scott assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses s'amusait à lécher son cou et à y laisser des traces violettes et roses.

Les yeux fermés, profitant des baiser mouillés que lui faisait Scott sur la gorge, Stiles tentait de s'exprimer.

« …Dis Scott…ça va entre vous deux ?... Enfin je veux dire entre…toi et Allison…ça se passe bien ?... »

« Hmmm-hmm…pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas…vous avez l'air de vous engueuler beaucoup en ce moment… »

« Hmmm-…comme d'habitude… »

« Oui…je sais …mais là…c'est encore plus fréquent qu'avant… »

« …Je sais… »

« Et ça ne te perturbes pas plus que ça ?... »

« De quoi ?... »

« Que vous vous disputiez autant ?… »

« Non… »

« C'est vrai ? Donc ça ne te dérange pas que vous soyez toujours en train de vous faire la gueule ?… »

« Non ça m'est égal…de toute façon ça ne changera jamais… ». Scott répondait automatiquement. Tellement distrait par le cou et le torse de Stiles, il n'écoutait plus rien de ce que son ami lui demandait. Scott venait de déposer un bisou sur les lèvres de Stiles espérant le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute et l'empêcher de poser plus de questions. Stiles était vraiment curieux et quand il avait une idée en tête il était tout bonnement impossible de la lui faire oublier. Stiles tenait un morceau et il n'allait pas le lâcher.

« Mais c'est tout de même étrange que ça te fasses aussi peu d'effet car je suis certain que si nous retournions quatre mois en arrière, tu serais limite en train de pleurer»

« …C'est juste que maintenant j'ai décidé de ne plus accorder autant d'importance à ces histoires. J'ai remarqué que ce n'était que du temps perdu »

« …Je vois…et pourquoi vous-vous engueulez au juste ? »

« Stiles… Si je suis venu ici c'est justement pour ne pas penser ni parler d'Allison. Et là tu fais tout le contraire»

« J'ai bien le droit de savoir, je suis ton meilleur pote non ? Donc tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me dire la raison de vos disputes que je sache pourquoi on fait ce qu'on est en train de faire. »

« C'est rien de nouveau…Ses parents… elle… moi …les chasseurs…les loups garous… »

« Hmmm…mais je trouve ça assez surprenant que vous vous chamaillez autant et aussi souvent. Vous n'avez jamais évoquez le fait de rompre ? »

« …Non… »

« Même pas un petit break ?… »

« Non plus… »

« Je vois...Scott ?...»

« Oui ?….»

« Je peux te poser une question ?... »

« …Vas-y… ».

« …Quand-est-ce que pour la dernière fois, toi et Allison vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

« A-Aujourd'hui pourquoi ? »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« O-Oui…»

« Scott…arrêtes de me prendre pour un con. »

« J-je ne te prends pas pour un con, c'est la vérité»

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Scott et ce depuis que tu es petit. Alors dis-moi… »

Face aux propos de son meilleur ami et voyant dans quelle merde il s'était mise Scott restait silencieux. Stiles le tenait et il avait découvert son petit jeu.

« Scott…quand ? »

« Bon d'accord… c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas engueulés aujourd'hui…Mais par contre les autres jours oui ! »

« Quand? »

«…Les autres jours des semaines précédentes… »

« Scott…j'en ai marre de le répéter…Quand ? »

« …Trois…semaines… » Avouait enfin Scott d'une petite voix, en même temps qu'il faisait la grimace sachant ce qu'il l'attendait. Il se préparait déjà à ce que Stiles lui crie dessus.

« TROIS SEMAINES ?! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?! »

« …N-Non… »

« C'est une blague j'espère ?! Donc depuis tout ce temps ce n'était pas vrai quand me tu disais que tu t'étais disputé avec Allison ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par l'esprit ? Franchement Scott je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais capable de faire cela. Tu me déçois sérieusement… Putain mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con et naïf, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? C'est pas vrai, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant…»

C'était dans un sale pétrin que venait de se mettre Scott car Stiles était enfin au courant de sa petite manigance et il ne semblait pas du tout ravi. En même qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Stiles lui faisait confiance et voir comment son meilleur ami était prêt à le trahir, il sentait la colère monter peu à peu. Même s'il ne faisait cela que dans le seul but de se retrouver avec Stiles, le jeune McCall n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le croyait. Il culpabilisait. Qui sait si Stiles aurait voulu le pardonner pour ce qu'il venait de faire… Scott ne trouvait aucun mot, tout le moment où Stiles s'était énervé sur lui il était resté silencieux. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort en décidant de commettre cette bêtise et rien ne pouvait excuser son comportement.

« …Scott ? Putain mais réponds-moi non. Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas parler à ta place. Expliques-toi au moins, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça à me regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris sans rien me dire… »

« …J-je suis désolé Stiles. Pardonnes-moi je t'en supplie. Je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire et que rien ne justifiera mon attitude envers toi, j'ai merdé, en beauté en plus et je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Ça tu peux le dire. Mais tu m'as pris pour qui au juste ? Moi si je te proposais qu'on couche ensemble c'était simplement pour te venir en aide, parce que je savais à quel point tu étais malheureux à chaque fois que tu revenais de chez Allison. Mais comme je peux le voir, tu as bien profité de la situation, on peut même dire que tu en as abusé Scott… »

« Je sais bien mais… je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre avec toi. Nos relations, tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous…plus rien n'est clair pour moi. Tout est en train de se mélanger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Stiles, je ne comprends plus rien et j'ai l'impression de débloquer sérieux …C'est comme si la situation m'échappait des mains, comme si…une force extérieure s'emparait de moi et que je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler… »

« Tu vas me dire que c'est ton subconscient qui t'as suggérer l'idée de me mentir c'est ça ? Ne fais pas la victime Scott, s'il te plaît…»

« Crois-moi ou non Stiles mais je n'y arrive plus…Je ne fais que d'y penser matin, midi, soir. Et me retrouver à côté de toi, tous les jours, ne fait qu'empirer les choses…»

« C'est donc de ma faute maintenant si tu es devenu un putain de menteur ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Stiles…arrêtes… »

« Non c'est toi qui va arrêter. C'est toi qui as déconné pas moi. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

« C'est juste que… »

« « C'est juste que » quoi Scott ? Accouche ! »

« J'ADORE FAIRE L'AMOUR AVEC TOI STILES! T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ?!». Avec la pression que lui mettait Stiles, Scott avait fini par lui avouer la raison de ses mensonges. C'était sorti tout seul, de toute manière il n'aurait pas réussi à contenir ce secret plus longtemps car Stiles aurait bien fini par en être au courant un jour ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? Ce que craignait Scott à cet instant, c'était la réaction de Stiles face à ses révélations.

«Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai été con et que je n'aurais pas dû te mentir. Mais…c'est plus fort que moi Stiles. Même si je suis conscient que ce n'était pas là la meilleure des options, parce que nous sommes meilleurs amis et qu'en faisant cela je risque de mettre en péril notre amitié, je n'arrive pas à me retenir, je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour chaque fois que je me retrouve à tes côté. Depuis la première fois où nous l'avons fait je ne fais que d'en rêver et attends toujours avec impatience la prochaine fois où nous le ferons. »

« Mais Scott… »

« Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je me disais qu'en simulant une dispute avec Allison tu n'y verrais que du feu et qu'on pourrait continuer.», Disait Scott la tête baissée, sa vision orienté vers le bas. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Stiles qui pendant ce temps écoutait avec attention ce qu'il lui avouait.

« Je sais que nous sommes amis mais… rien n'empêche que nous puissions baiser ensemble… parce que…j'aime bien le faire avec toi Stiles… »

Même si, à première vue cela paraissait brut et qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles le voit comme un quelqu'un de profiteur, Scott se devait être sincère et ne plus mentir. Pour le jeune McCall, cela ne se résumait pas seulement à une simple partie de jambe en l'air entre amis, c'était bien plus que ça. Bien que leur relation soit beaucoup plus significative pour lui que Stiles ne le pensait, Scott ne parvenait à lui avouer la réelle nature de ses sentiments. Déjà qu'il venait de le surprendre en lui révélant qu'il aimait bien coucher avec lui, il n'allait pas non plus l'achever en lui avouant qu'il ne le voyait plus seulement comme son pote mais aussi comme une personne dont il pourrait tomber amoureux .

« …Alors tu veux juste me baiser, c'est ça ? »

« …Oui », Répondait timidement Scott toujours sa vision dirigée vers le bas, sentant le regard pesant de Stiles sur lui.

« …Non …Non Scott…ce n'est plus possible… Je suis désolé mais on ne peut plus continuer … »

Le jeune Stilinski comprenait enfin mais il ne parvenait à cautionner les actions de Scott car il lui avait tout de même mentit et l'avait fait victime de sa supercherie. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas aussi facilement. Scott ne pouvait pas toujours s'en tirer aussi aisément, il devait prendre conscience de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Et peut-être qu'en prenant cette sentence, Stiles réussirait à le faire réfléchir et à lui faire réaliser l'importance de ses actes.

« …D'accord, je comprends… ». A la décision radicale de son meilleur ami, Scott eu un léger haut le cœur. Même s'il savait que Stiles avait raison en décidant de ne plus avoir de relation sexuelle avec lui, le jeune McCall avait eu du mal à l'encaisser et on pouvait voir sur son visage la tristesse se dessiner peu à peu. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il était le seul responsable et s'il en était arrivé à ce stade c'était à cause de lui, alors il ne devait pas se plaindre. Scott était sorti du lit pour récupérer ses affaires disperser sur le sol et s'habiller. Pendant tout le temps où le jeune garçon à la peau mate s'occupait de ramasser ses affaires et de les enfiler, Stiles n'avait fait que de l'observer et suivait du regard ses faits et gestes.

« Et puis merde ! »

Scott vêtu de son boxer et de son t-shirt s'apprêtait à mettre son jean lorsque Stiles fut pris d'une envie subite. Celui-ci toujours dénudé s'était levé pour rejoindre son copain placé non loin de son bureau en bois. Scott, recroquevillé sur lui-même n'avait remarqué que son ami n'était plus dans son lit. Une fois apprêté Scott releva son buste pour découvrir Stiles se tenant debout devant lui, le regard fiévreux et charbonneux.

« …Déshabilles-toi ! …» Avait balancé le jeune garçon à la peau pâle.

« Quoi ? »

« Déshabilles toi! »

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais que… »

« Oublies ce que j'ai dit… ». Et Stiles se jetait sans plus attendre dans les bras de Scott, pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Tout compte fait Stiles n'était pas si tant gêné que ça que Scott vienne le voir à chaque fois que lui et Allison s'engueulaient. Et il pouvait avoir autant de disputes et en inventer autant qu'il voulait, Stiles serait toujours là pour réconforter Scott. Parce que c'était à ça que servaient les vrais amis, à donner un bon coup de main !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Scott venait de terminer d'enfiler son jean lorsque le jeune garçon à la peau pâle, prit d'une envie subite, sorti de son lit pour le rejoindre près du bureau en bois. Se tenant debout face à Scott, Stiles toujours dénudé laissant apparaître son corps élancé, sa fine taille et sa peau pleine de grains de beauté, demandait à son meilleur ami de se déshabiller.

« …Enlève tes vêtements ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le jeune McCall sa vision dirigée vers le tapis, souleva délicatement sa tête pour suivre et parcourir du regard l'ensemble de l'anatomie de son copain et découvrir la grâce et l'élégance qui s'en dégageaient. Doucement Scott laissait sa vue explorer et s'imprégner des moindres recoins et détail de son corps mince et pâle passant tout d'abord par la longueur de ses jambes blanches, Scott découvrait ensuite la forme singulière de son bassin, où il pouvait discerner les hanches de Stiles ressortir légèrement, puis il tombait sur ses petits boutons de chair rosés, et enfin il laissait filer son attention sur le reste du corps de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve confronté au regard noisette et ardent du jeune Stilinski, dont le torse ne cessait de se dégonfler et de se regonfler pour libérer sa respiration et ses légers halètements. Stiles était somptueux, et jamais Scott ne l'avait trouvé aussi ravissant qu'à ce moment-là. Séduit et à la fois charmé par la beauté et l'éclat du corps et du visage de Stiles, le jeune loup, le désir se consumant peu à peu, sentait ses jambes vacillées, son cœur s'emballer et ses palpitations augmenter et il frétillait déjà d'impatience en pensant d'avance à ce qu'il allait faire avec son copain.

« Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais plus… »

« Oublies ce je viens de dire…enfin…Ecoutes, Scott… je veux bien qu'on le refasse mais c'est la dernière fois, compris ? Tu ne dois plus venir me voir pour ça après, c'est bien clair ?»

Scott acquiesçait en hochant la tête, cependant il ne saisissait pas, Stiles lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus continuer et qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux, néanmoins il semblait avoir changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? Scott n'en avait la moindre idée et à cet instant il s'en contre fichait pas mal du soudain changement de position de Stiles, du moment qu'ils recouchaient ensemble et qu'il avait ce qu'il désirait, Scott ne voulait pas s'en soucier.

Stiles, de même, n'arrivait à expliquer les raisons de son action inattendue et ne savait guère pourquoi il était revenu sur ses paroles. Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il avait vu Scott récupérer ses affaires sur le sol, accablé et attristé par la décision radicale qu'il avait prise, que le jeune garçon à la peau pâle avait eu l'envie de le « réconforter » une fois de plus. Conscient qu'il irait à l'encontre de ses convictions en faisant cela et qu'il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de Scott, Stiles avait malgré tout décidé de le refaire à nouveau.

C'était plus fort que lui, il se devait de lui accorder cette dernière faveur de faire l'amour avec lui. Si cela parvenait remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, Stiles ne devait pas hésiter. _« Il est si mignon…Le salaud ! »_ Pensait le jeune Stilinski, Scott savait comment s'y prendre pour le faire changer d'avis. Il lui suffisait simplement d'arborer ce petit regard triste de chien battu, pour que Stiles tombe dans son panneau.

_« Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? » _

Stiles ne se reconnaissait plus, où était passé cet adolescent fort et courageux ? C'était comme si face à cette situation, Stiles se dépossédait de lui-même, ses pulsions et son intense désir de consoler Scott prenant le dessus sur lui et l'entraînant à agir contre ses certitudes.

Le jeune loup étonné mais aussi surpris par la demande que venait de lui faire son ami, était resté immobile ne sachant par quel chemin passer. Le doute commençait à s'installer, Scott ne savait s'il devait se fier à ses envies qui lui dictaient « d'écouter Stiles et de le baiser», ou s'il devait suivre le chemin de la raison qui lui conseillait alors « d'écouter Stiles et de le baiser ». A choisir entre les deux, Scott décidait d'obéir à sa raison. Alors suivant les commandes que Stiles lui avait données, le jeune McCall, bien qu'un peu abasourdi et troublé par les évènements, n'attendait pas une minute de plus pour commencer à se dévêtir de nouveau.

Pendant que son copain s'afférait à enlever son t-shirt, le jeune Stilinski excité, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement, venait au secours de son ami et l'aidait à se délivrer de ses vêtements. De deux coups de mains, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle balayait celles de Scott pour les remplacer. Stiles, qui brulait d'envie, s'attaquait à son corps avec un tel enthousiasme et une telle brutalité que le jeune garçon à la peau bronzé ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Un à un, avec fougue et rapidité, il ôtait Scott de ses habits faisant voler à travers sa chambre son t-shirt et son jean. Celui-ci à moitié nu alors que Stiles l'était entièrement, ils sentaient la délectation monter doucement. Silencieux le son de leurs fortes respirations se faisant plus distinct, n'osant ni toucher ni caresser le corps de l'autre bien qu'ils en avaient la folle envie, les deux garçons avaient pris le temps de s'admirer. Malgré le fait qu'ils éprouvaient encore quelques difficultés à réaliser ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, leur relation, qui depuis ces derniers temps avait pris un nouveau tournant, était devenue bien plus qu'une simple affection entre copain et les deux n'allaient pas se mentir, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, Scott plus que Stiles.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à avoir leurs rapports sexuels, jamais Stiles n'avait eu l'opportunité de donner son avis quant au déroulement des évènements, laissant Scott s'occuper de la situation qui, pour faire taire Stiles et l'empêcher de s'exprimer, enfournait sa chaude langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassait violemment. Désorienté et perdu parce que son meilleur pote allait extrêmement vite, ne lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle subissait donc les châtiments, ô combien plaisants, de Scott. Et même s'il pouvait être brusque à certains moments, (Scott serrant les hanches et le cou Stiles, afin de maintenir son corps stable tout en accélérant la cadence des mouvements de son bassin) et qu'être sa proie pouvait être aussi terrifiant qu'amusant, Stiles savait jouir de la situation. Et le jeune Stilinski n'était pas contre de remettre le couvercle une seconde fois, si cela devait se dérouler de la même manière, il ne dirait surement pas non !

Mais désirant innover et ne plus vouloir être le seul à « prendre », Stiles décidait d'inverser les rôles. Pour une fois qu'il contrôlait la situation et qu'il avait enfin l'occasion d'avoir les rennes en main, le jeune Stilinski n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. On ne peut plus heureux d'être celui qui « donnait » et qui dominait cette fois-ci, Stiles prenait plaisir à ce jeu et parvenait parfaitement à s'imprégner de son nouveau rôle de maître. Le jeune Stilinski donnant des ordres à Scott et celui-ci s'empressant de lui obéir, on pouvait dire des deux qu'ils appréciaient cela et même qu'ils adoraient ! Surtout Scott qui n'avait jamais trouvé Stiles aussi désirable et « sexy » qu'à ce moment-là, et son désir pour lui était tellement immense qu'il en avait même des spasmes sur tout le corps. Emerveillé de le voir prendre autant d'assurance, Scott n'aurait eu aucun mal à suivre les indications que lui aurait suggéré son ami et aurait incarné son rôle de dominé avec plaisir et réjouissance. Pour peu dire s'il n'aurait pas été capable d'accepter que Stiles lui mette la laisse au cou s'il lui avait proposé.

Scott était donc en boxer face à un Stiles plus nu et dévêtu que jamais et qui le zieutait avec beaucoup d'envie. Le jeune Stilinski se dépêchait de jeter Scott sur le lit, de la même manière que celui-ci avait pour habitude de faire lorsqu'ils étaient dans la situation inverse. Scott rebondissait sur le matelas, tandis que son meilleur ami se pressait de l'y rejoindre aussitôt après l'avoir poussé et le contemplant de la même façon qu'un félin en chaleur, il plaçait ensuite délicatement ses mains blanches sur ses hanches bronzées pour se préparer à retirer son boxer noir.

« Ton bassin…lève-le ». Avait ordonné Stiles à son ami qui à la seconde suivante s'était dépêché d'élever ses reins afin qu'il puisse lui enlever son sous vêtement. Sa vigueur et son impatience d'antan contrastaient avec la manière lente et sensuelle qu'avait choisie le jeune garçon à la peau pâle de déshabiller son copain. Tout en étant voluptueux et sensuel dans ses gestes, Stiles ôtait le caleçon sombre de son ami sur lequel il pouvait déjà discerner la forme de son membre en érection. Bien que Stiles n'ait encore rien commencé le jeune loup s'était mis à geindre et sentait les frissons et les ondes électriques transpercer son corps. A mesure que les mains blanches de Stiles parcouraient le corps de Scott, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits gémissements, faisant haleter par la même occasion Stiles, qui avait gardé ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer sa chaude respiration saccadée. Enfin Scott se retrouvait nu.

Après avoir enlevé son boxer noir, qui le fit frémir de plaisir, Stiles avait balancé son sous-vêtement par-dessus son épaule s'était empressé d'enfouir sa tête entre les jambes de Scott pour prendre son sexe en bouche. Le temps de quelques minutes seulement, Stiles s'amusait à sucer et à passer quelques coups de langue par-ci par-là sur toute la longueur du membre, que quelques fois il essayait d'avaler entièrement. Scott, la tête posée contre le coussin, les jambes écartées et la main posée sur les cheveux de Stiles l'incitant à intensifier ses mouvements, il s'était mis rugir tant la fellation que lui faisait son ami l'enchantait. Agrippant une grosse poignée de sa couverture qu'il avait d'ailleurs été à deux doigts de déchirer, le jeune loup s'était vu faire lever son bassin par Stiles, qui désirait changer de position. Le jeune Stilinski, debout sur ses genoux, toujours sa tête entre les jambes de Scott et son visage près de son membre en érection, il souleva, de ses mains, ses hanches et écartait ses cuisses mates pour en disposer unes sur chacune de ses épaules pâles. Il passait ensuite ses bras en dessous de sa taille pour le maintenir en équilibre, puis une fois bien positionnés, le jeune McCall la tête contre l'oreiller ses mains posées à plat sur le matelas, son dos et ses hanches levés, pour s'installer sur les épaules de Stiles, celui-ci commençait à lécher l'antre de Scott. Les quelques mouvements circulaires qu'effectuait le jeune garçon à la peau pâle sur ce cercle de chair, faisaient hurler Scott de plaisir qui, se voyant submerger par la délectation et essayant de lui résister, mordait son drap blanc en même temps qu'il le tirait. Le jeune loup tremblait de tout son corps et sentait ses orteils se crisper alors qu'il cambrait son dos pour profiter encore plus de la sensation de la langue de Stiles en lui. Sa tête entre les jambes de son ami, Stiles s'exerçait à une chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore tentée, et écoutant les plaintes que poussait Scott il ne devait pas être si mauvais qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Prenant de la confiance, il décidait donc de le titiller encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rende les armes trop précocement.

Et le voyant s'approcher dangereusement du bord de l'extase et ne voulant guère manquer l'occasion qui se présentait à lui, le jeune Stilinski s'arrêta dans sa manœuvre, sorti son visage d'entre les cuisses de Scott et déposa son bassin sur le lit. Puis lentement, il parcourait de sa langue humide et de baisers mouillés, le corps musclé de Scott qui à ces sensations tremblait et convulsait doucement. Puis arrivé aux tétons de son ami, Stiles choisissait d'en encercler un de sa langue, de le lécher et de le mordiller. Scott, ses mains posées sur les épaules blanches de Stiles et à les presser tant il n'en pouvait plus, gémissait de plus belle et balbutiait des phrases que lui-même ne parvenait à distinguer.

Le jeune Stilinski, on ne peut plus satisfait et fier du plaisir qu'il pouvait procurer à son meilleur ami, poursuivait donc sa quête du corps tourmenté de Scott. Puis, après avoir terminé de tracer, de sa langue, le torse bouillant du jeune McCall, Stiles arrivait a enfin à ses lèvres rosées, brûlant d'envie qu'on les embrasse fougueusement et vigoureusement comme Scott appréciait tant. Et à l'entente des sons roques qui provenaient de sa gorge sèche, on pouvait deviner le jeune McCall, frétillant déjà d'impatience d'avoir la bouche de Stiles contre la sienne et de sentir la friction de leurs lèvres humides et chaudes. Lorsque le jeune loup venait chez Stiles pour oublier ses problèmes de couple, mis à part la fantastique baise qu'ils avaient, les deux passaient les trois quart de leur temps à s'embrasser et partageaient des bisous fiévreux les faisant voyager. Bien que les quelques tendres baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient au début leurs plaisaient énormément, ceux-ci devenaient aussitôt plus vifs et plus violents à mesure que le côté bestial du jeune loup prenait le dessus. Tandis que la cadence de leurs baisers s'intensifiait, leurs mouvements buccaux se faisaient eux plus grands et plus ardents, leur langue tournant et dansant sans retenue et s'engageant alors dans un duel sans merci. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer de s'embrasser avec son ami, voyait Scott engloutir et dévorer ses lèvres comme si celles-ci avaient un goût juteux et singulier… Stiles avait remarqué à quel point Scott aimait quand ils s'embrassaient et sachant que c'était ce qu'il préférait dans leur « bonus », le jeune Stilinski décidait de l'embêter quelques instant. Plaçant son visage près de celui de Scott, Stiles effleurait du bout de ses lèvres rosées, celles de son ami, qui à leurs légères frictions ouvrait déjà grand la bouche pour les avaler. Voulant faire durer le plaisir et pousser Scott dans ses retranchements en le faisant patienter pour ce qu'il l'attendait, Stiles parvenait à esquiver les multiples appels que lui faisait la bouche de Scott, bouillonnant de désir. Scott, haletait et gémissait sans relâche tant les souffrances que lui infligeait Stiles le rendait impuissant et sans force.

«…St-Stiles, Stiles…arrêtes…, ne fait pas ça…s'il te plaît »

« …Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scott ?... »

« Arrêtes…de jouer…avec moi… »

«…ça te perturbes tant que ça…de ne pas être celui qui contrôle la situation pour une fois? »

«…Tu sais bien que…tu me fais souffrir en faisant cela… »

«…Je le sais…mais ça me plaît… »

«…Put-….sale con… »

« Hey, hey…dis donc tu m'insultes maintenant ?...Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras ce que tu veux Scott… »

« …Stiles… »

«…Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?... Alors supplies-moi … », Avait glissé Stiles dans l'oreille de Scott d'une voix suave. La démarche qu'avait entreprit le jeune Stilinski de le faire mijoter, remplissait Scott de désir et sachant que son ami ne lui céderait pas aussi facilement, le jeune loup se disait qu'il fallait qu'il y mette un peu du sien. Alors, d'une faible voix dont on pouvait discerner de la délectation et de l'envie cachée derrière, Scott demandait,

« …Stiles, s-s'il te plaît… … »

« …Dis-le Scott… »

« S'il te plaît…Stiles, juste…je veux juste que…-putain… »

« Demande-le-moi mieux que ça ! »

«…put-putain…Stiles… laisse…laisse-moi t'embrasser je t'en supplie, Stiles…je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser…pitié…je veux tellement t'embr… ». Stiles venait de mettre fin aux demandes de Scott en déposant soudainement un baiser mouillé sur ses lèvres roses. Le jeune loup, qui s'était enfin tu après que son ami ait enfin décidé d'assouvir ses désirs en l'embrassant passionnément comme il aimait tant, profitait pleinement de ce bisou que Stiles lui faisait. Il était aux anges et sentant la langue de Stiles sur ses lèvres à les lécher vigoureusement, Scott ne pouvait que les entrouvrir pour laisser langue de son ami voyager à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Stiles s'attaquait alors à langue de son ami avec une telle brutalité que celui-ci en venait même à perdre la notion du temps sachant seulement qu'il était avec Stiles sur son lit, à s'enlacer violemment. C'était si bon, Scott adorait ! La délectation prenant peu à peu emprise de son corps Scott s'entendait pousser des plaintes tant il enchanté par la sensation des lèvres de Stiles dévorant les siennes.

« Mets-mets-toi sur moi…Scott… ».Stiles, parmi quelques baiser entrecoupés ordonna à Scott de monter sur lui, et celui-ci se hâta d'accomplir la demande que lui avait suggérer son ami. Pendant que les deux garçons, allongés l'un en face de l'autre, se bécotaient sans relâche, le jeune loup ses lèvres liées à celles de Stiles, posait ses mains sur les clavicules de son meilleur ami et le faisait légèrement basculé pour le mettre sur le dos. Le jeune Stilinski le dos posé à plat sur le matelas alors que Scott s'empressait de passer sa jambe gauche par-dessus sa taille, il l'enjambait et se retrouvait alors assis à califourchon sur les cuisses pâles de Stiles et passait ses bras autour de son cou. Tandis que le jeune McCall s'occupait d'engloutir la bouche de son meilleur ami, celui-ci venait doucement de caler ses mains au niveau de son postérieur et s'était amusé à le tâter. Caressant les fesses fermes de Scott, Stiles se découvrait une fascination pour celles-ci les trouvant plus magnifiques et somptueuses que jamais. _« Scott a un putain de beau cul ! » _pensait Stiles. Rebondies et bien galbées, le jeune Stilinski trouvait les fesses de Scott parfaitement à son goût et il admettait n'en avoir encore jamais vu d'aussi merveilleuses que celles de son meilleur pote. Et face à ce joyau qu'il avait entre les mains, Stiles sentait la délectation s'intensifier alors, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, il décidait d'introduire deux de ses doigts, son majeur et son annulaire, dans l'antre de Scott.

Le jeune McCall, qui n'avait cessé de baiser les lèvres de son ami jusqu'ici, poussa soudainement une plainte de douleur en sentant les membres de Stiles forcer contre son cercle de chair pour le pénétrer. Scott peu habitué à cette nouvelle impression d'une chose le transperçant, ses paupières plissées et sa bouche défaite pour laisser passer ses hurlements, son corps s'était subitement rigidifié, pour ensuite se mettre à trembler.

« Stiles, Stiles… -Aaah… putain !- Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû me prévenir, non? »

« …Si…j'y ai pensé…mais je me disais qu'y aller par surprise…serait encore plus plaisant… »

Tout en insérant ses doigts dans son intimité pour la préparer à ce qui allait suivre, Stiles, le désir se consumant doucement, gémissait contre la bouche de Scott qui, à la sensation du souffle chaud de sur lui, ne put s'empêcher de saisir avec ferveur ses lèvres pour s'engager dans un bisou enflammé. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle qui avait enfin réussi à distraire son copain, avait poussé la délectation plus loin encore lorsqu'en décidant d'enfoncer son majeur et son annulaire dans l'antre de son meilleur pote, il était parvenu à toucher de ses doigts ce point sensible à l'intérieur de Scott. Le jeune loup aveuglé par les étoiles qu'il avait devant les yeux, se mit à hurler tandis que les membres de son corps se laissaient peu à peu submerger par une vague d'intense plaisir.

« Est-ce que je me débrouille bien ?... »

« O-oui, oui… »

« …Est-ce que… est-ce que tu aimes… ? »

«Oui, oui…oui »

« Et comme ça…c'est mieux? », Demandait Stiles ravi de pouvoir faire autant d'effets à son ami, tout en accélérant ses mouvements de mains et tâtant alors sans relâche le bout de chair à l'intérieur de Scott.

« Oh Seigneur!...OH, OH Stiles, Stiles!"

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu Scott… »

« Stiles ! Stiles, pitié ! Arrêtes…arrêtes !...je t'en supplie »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ?... »

« Oh mon Dieu…Stiles, je vais jouir, je vais jouir… »

« Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour ça… ». Dit Stiles qui commençait à introduire son membre en Scott.

Sentant son meilleur ami le pénétrer doucement, Scott la tête au creux du cou de son copain, s'agrippa aux épaules blanches de Stiles pendant que son corps se raidissait brusquement. Pour ne point heurté l'intimité de Scott, avec douceur et délicatesse, Stiles avait débuté ses mouvements de bassin faisant sans arrêt gémir son ami. Les mains placées sur les fesses du jeune McCall, Stiles entrait et sortait de Scott, voyageait à l'intérieur de lui et enfonçait, plus en profondeur, son sexe en érection à mesure que la délectation augmentait. Les yeux clos tandis qu'il gardait la bouche ouverte pour laisser s'échapper de petits cris de plaisir, le jeune loup, peu accoutumé à cette nouvelle sensation, parvenait à s'y habituer et se surprenait même à apprécier. Sentant la chaleur et de légers picotements envahir les membres de son corps, des ondes électriques le traverser et les papillons danser de plus belle au bas de son ventre, Scott qui était assis sur la taille de Stiles son buste bronzé collé contre le sien, avait décidé de se lever. Posant un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Stiles, après s'être déterré de son cou pâle, Scott s'était aidé de ses mains, les avaient placées sur le torse rempli de grains de beauté de Stiles, en même temps qu'il s'élevait lentement. Son dos à la vertical et perpendiculaire au corps allongé de Stiles, tout en gardant ses mains sur le torse blanc de son ami pour se maintenir en équilibre, le jeune loup commença à bouger. Scott s'était alors engagé dans une danse du bassin, plus sensuelle et érotique que jamais, ondulant rythmiquement et furtivement son bas du ventre qui faisait vibrer Stiles de plaisir. Scott gémissait et poussait des plaintes comme il ne s'était jamais entendu faire. Ses hurlements mêlés de délectation et de bonheur, Scott était au Nirvana. La sensation du membre de Stiles se faufilant perpétuellement dans son antre et effleurant ce bout de chair à l'intérieur de lui, il était en pleine extase.

« Oh oui…Oh maintenant, je comprends… mieux p-pourquoi tu criais autant…quand on le faisait, c'est… Oh !… …Oh c'est génial !… vraiment génial !… »

A mesure que les minutes avançaient et que le plaisir se faisait beaucoup plus grand et insoutenable, Scott, voyant la tension devenir palpable et se laissant emporter par le feu de l'action, il prit les mains de Stiles, qui s'étaient installées sur ses hanches, pour les redéposer sur son postérieur. Stiles qui le maintenait par les fesses et Scott tenté d'accélérer la cadence de ses balancements, le jeune loup n'attendit pas une minute plus pour augmenter le rythme de ses va et vient, s'empalant sans répit sur le sexe de Stiles.

A la fois troublé et surpris par le Scott rempli de désir et avide de passion qu'il avait devant les yeux, le voyant si bien accepter et recevoir ce qu'il lui offrait, Stiles découvrait une nouvelle facette de son ami qu'il ne connaissait pas et il était aux anges. Se laissant, le temps de quelque secondes uniquement, envouter par la grâce et la beauté du corps et du visage de son meilleur ami au bord de l'explosion, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle posait délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Scott et la cajolait un instant. Plus éblouit et ravi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, de manière lente et sensuelle, il laissait glisser ses doigts le long du buste de son copain qui, à la sensation de la main de Stiles le caressant, frissonna et gémit de plaisir. Le dos courbé et la tête penchée en arrière tandis que ses lèvres défaites laissaient s'évader des sons roques provenant du fond de la gorge de Scott, Stiles le sentait rendre les armes. Dicté par son instinct de loup, ses mouvements étant devenus plus bestiaux et plus sauvage qu'ils ne l'étaient au départ, il le voyait le monter sans merci et le chevaucher tel un cheval de course. Stiles ne parvenait à détacher son regard de Scott et l'observait doucement gravir les différentes étapes de l'orgasme qui le mèneraient au septième ciel. Le jeune Stilinski l'avait vu, un à un franchir, les échelons, passant du premier niveau où Scott ne poussait que de léger gémissements et balbutiait par-ci par-là, à un stade où le jeune McCall semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps et se dépossédait de lui-même, le loup présent en lui prenant complètement le contrôle de son corps. A mesure que les déhanchements de Scott se faisaient plus rapides et plus déchaînés, Stiles, qui se laissait lui aussi submergé par le plaisir et la situation devenu plus torride, décidait de changer le rythme de ses mouvements. Les mains toujours sur les fesses de Scott, les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il contemplait son meilleur ami hurlant et prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, Stiles avait intensifié la cadence de ses balancements et faisait s'entrechoquer ses cuisses avec le postérieur de Scott. Conscient qu'il venait de faire-là une énorme trouvaille en parvenant à toucher, du bout de son sexe durcit, la prostate de Scott et la frappant continuellement, Stiles s'entreprit d'apaiser les plaintes de son ami, qui ne parvenait supporter plus longtemps.

« Oh oui !...Stiles ! Oh refais ce que tu viens de faire… Refais le !...Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… »

« Oh…Oh mon Dieu…Oh mon Dieu …Scott ! »

« …Stiles ! Putain ! Stiles j'en peux plus…je peux plus tenir…je vais jouir, je vais jouir ! »

« Moi aussi…Moi au-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! ».

A deux pas d'atteindre le septième ciel, des hurlements mais aussi des gémissements provenant des deux meilleurs amis, parvenaient à se faire discerner. De leurs cris si puissants nous pouvions comprendre qu'il ne leurs restait pas longtemps avant qu'ils finissent par rendre les armes. Scott courbant son dos en même temps que Stiles cambrait le sien, les deux amis, soudainement transpercés par de fortes vibrations et ondes électriques, avaient ensuite vu leurs corps se rigidifier subitement à l'arrivée de leur orgasme. Et après la grande vague de plaisir qu'ils venaient de traverser, Stiles et Scott avaient été aussitôt frappés par des petits tremblements, prenant emprise sur leurs membres et les faisant perdre tout contrôle de leur corps. Les paupières plissées, tandis qu'ils gardaient la bouche entrouverte pour laisser s'échapper un râle de satisfaction et d'accomplissement, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et de petites gouttes de sueurs tombaient de leur front pour dégouliner le long de leurs tempes. Fatigués et exténués par les chauds rapports qu'ils avaient eus, Scott et Stiles étaient à bout de souffle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs esprits après la fantastique parties de jambe en l'air qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir.

Scott, toujours les yeux clos et la tête penchée en arrière, sentait son corps perdre de sa force et commencer à tanguer légèrement. Le jeune loup remuait lentement, et basculait en avant pour se retrouver allongé sur le torse pâle et plein de grains de beauté de Stiles, qui s'était endormi depuis quelques minutes déjà. Sa tête posée en dessous de celle de son meilleur ami, Scott pensait en même temps qu'il traçait, de son index, le contour du téton rose du jeune Stilinski, prit d'un sommeil profond.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter moi… », Avouait Scott épuisé, tout en fermant lui aussi à son tour, ses yeux pour s'endormir paisiblement contre Stiles, le son des battements de son cœur le berçant.


End file.
